Meeting You For the First Time
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Suoh reminisces about his meeting with Nokoru. Not updating, but moving the story to its proper category


_**Title:**_ Meeting You For the First Time  
_**Author:**_ alwyzmemberme/LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro  
_**Fandom:**_ CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan  
_**Pairing: **_Imonoyama Nokoru x Takamura Suoh  
_**Theme:**_ 08. the first time around; first impressions  
_**Challenge (if using any):**_ Work  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan, they belong to the beautiful foursome- CLAMP.  
_**Summary: **_Suoh reminisces about his meeting with Nokoru.  
_**Rating:**_ PG  
_**Additional Notes:**_ I actually started on a different fic, but I couldn't bring myself to finish that one. This one came much more naturally. It isn't as fluffy as most people think, but what can I do? I'm not much of a fluff writer, I tried my best. I also didn't think this would come out so long. I thought it was going to be a short 300 word drabble. Cross-posted on personal LJ, and community.

* * *

When I first saw him, I knew he was going to be important in my life, yet I did not want it to be true. His personality, it bothered me, everything about him bothered me. Yet, I wanted to be near him. When those girls wanted to take a picture of him and me together, I was not up for it, yet they snapped the camera anyway. His smile, it was genuine, but what gives him the will to be happy? I told my mother what I felt, she told me there was something about him that intrigues me, yet what about him intrigues me? Is it his will of being genuinely happy? But there must be something he is hiding, something behind his smile.

We met again the next day. I was thinking what my mother was telling me. _"You never know when in life you might encounter that person who will determine your destiny."_All of a sudden I feel a pat on my shoulder, it was him, Imonoyama Nokoru. We ended up at the park and he went to get popsicles for us. The popsicle was nice, but his carefree will, it intrigued me. Those men who came out of no where, they really scared me. I saw he was in danger, I immediately jumped and ran towards them. They kidnapped us and took us to a mysterious place. Luckily I had my tools, and those words my mother said, I remember them. She had said it then too. The guards were no problem for me and I found him with a lady. I tried to persuade him to come with me, but he did not want me to get hurt. He asks if I can handle the guys that are going to come in and then I saw him drop to the floor, he has a number of surprises does he not? I fought off those underlings of that woman and he told me he found it. He asks if I am okay with dark places, what a strange question. He gets us out with a trap door. The way he knew there was a trap door there was unbelievable. He listened for the sounds of the mechanisms with all those sounds and he was unbelievably calm. He still does not make sense to me.

We found ourselves on the roof and it seemed like there was no escape. All of a sudden he brings out a penguin, that truly surprised me. I seriously do not understand him. Those people caught up to us and the woman tried to shoot me with a gun. He jumped in front of me and took the bullet. The bullet that was supposed to be for me. Why did he do something so stupid? He had such a genuine face saying he didn't want me involved with his affairs. Those people try to ridicule him, then all of a sudden a sound came out of no where. A huge shadow overcame us and I looked up and saw a big penguin above us. Where does he get these gadgets from? He summoned it to take us away, I take out a handkerchief and tie it around his wound, grabbed him and jumped for the ladder. They were about to take us out, but I had them stuck to the roof. He apologizes to me and says he won't bug me anymore. I think about it and now I know, he's important to me. I tell him that I'll stay at his side, that he's connected to my destiny.

Of course after knowing that, I am going to stay by his side till the end of time. I look at him right now, he is still as carefree as always, but when will you work on your paperwork? You are giving me headaches for me trying to get you to work. However, Nokoru, you are the most important person in my life, and I know you know that, but do you know, _I love you?_


End file.
